Gravity falls I belong here
by PartyPlum243
Summary: Replace (y/n) with a name and enjoy! "my parents sent me to my uncles house this summer in Gravity Falls! A weird place with weird people. There, I met two amazing twins and befriended an odd boy named Robbie. With the help of Robbie and Dipper, I go on a big adventure that leaves me a changed person"
1. Chapter 1

Uncle lou lived in a weird town called gravity falls somewhere in Canada. My parents decided to ship me off for a few months to live with him. They said it was because he was an artist and he would teach me, but I knew it was just their way of getting rid of me.

I was more upset than excited, but my parents bought me a digital camera to take photos while there.

I had to take a bus to get there, and it was a long ride. I fell asleep on a old ladies shoulder who I later discovered was asleep the whole time with her eyes open... Creepy.

Gravity falls was very small and basically in the middle of nowhere. Didn't help that uncle louis lived in a beached boat. The boat was very mossy at the bottom and there was cracks here and there but It also looked very expensive. It was maybe even four floors up. I didn't ask uncle Lou about it though when I got there because he honestly looked like the type of man who would steal.

Uncle Lou was tall and lean with high cheekbones and dark curly hair. He was like my favorite actor Benedict cumberpatch but less ovary explosion inducing . He looked like a stereotypical villain, really. He was pale and stayed in the dark all the time.

"(y/n), come in" I had been starring at him without realizing. His ugly thin fingers gently reached behind my head and led me in like a child. His voice was velvet like my idol's. It was hypnotic. He wore a black trench coat and work suit pants. Uncle louis had a son too, but I never heard much about him. Actually, it was the first time I had ever met him- or seen him.

The interior was decorated in furs and leather. It looked like a millionaires home. Benji, uncle Lou's son, was leaning against the kitchen counter. The boat's kitchen was very small but I guess it was perfect if only two people lived there. Benji was tall too, with thick long curly hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was handsome but scary, but I'd never admit it.

I smiled at both of them. "thank you for taking care of me for the next month" I said politely, taking glances at both of them. Lou made a crooked goosebumps inducing smile.

"pleasure to have you, (y/n)." Uncle lou said in return, and suddenly became stiff and his expression became businesslike. My dad warned me about uncle Lou and his bipolar problem. Apparently uncle Lou would be graceful and happy one moment and savage or cold the next. I guess he was cold.

"it's six, father" Ben murmured, keeping his eyes on me. I held my breath as uncle Lou came very close to me and leaned his face so close that I could feel his breath on my nose. It smelt oddly like iron. Or maybe uncle Lou worked on engines behind the house?

"yes" he straightened himself and somehow had my bags in his hands. I guess I was distracted? He tossed my bags to the ground and I was just relieved that My camera was in my small traveling bag. He reached into a breast pocket in his coat and produced a twenty dollar bill which he held between two very slender fingers. "I must apologies, (y/n). You see, Benjamin and I eat a special sort of diet that is sort of... Raw." his crooked smile returned. I felt his cold fingers touch mine as he slid the twenty into my hand. "you're going to have to eat elsewhere" and with that Uncle Louis spun on heels- his coat tail hitting my stomach, and rushed out.

"eat where?!" I shouted after him, but stayed put. I looked to Benji who shrugged me off and followed his father. I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance before opening the door an slamming it as I left.

Uncle Lou's place was in the middle of nowhere itself anyways! The forest was all around me and I was forced to follow a small path. Thankfully, ten minutes into walking I did find somewhere. A building. A rather big man with a question mark painted on his shirt was attempting to nail clothes to a pole for some odd reason.

I pulled out my camera and took a photo of the sign above the store. "The mystery shack" I read it out flatly, making my way towards the question mark man.

"excuse me?" I said, stopping a meter away, as I wasn't too fond of standing close to strangers. The big man turned and smiled with his teeth. The man sort of reminded me of a mouse or something.

"Yo" he said, pointing a finger at me. "how can I help you" I found his voice to sound funny, but I wasn't one to judge.

"do you know where a diner is close by?" I asked, sliding my camera into my bag. "like- walking distance?" I added.

"no way, are you new?" the man said. I noticed that his expression never changed- his voice sounded surprised but his face was still contently happy.

"visiting my uncle" I nodded, slightly annoyed that he was taking this long to answer my question.

"oh" he sort of just starred at me. For a good five minutes actually, I was quite scared to speak. I mean, he was like three times my size.

"so?"

"so what?" he still smiled. I rolled my eyes and decided I'd go in the building and ask someone else. As I entered, I noticed some really weird things. I saw a money skeleton glued to a fish's tail- and the glue was very visible- and also a gorilla suit with under where on it.

A counter was beside the door and nobody but a boy around my age sat behind it. He was reading some book with a golden hand on the cover with a three written on it.

I waited a while before I slammed my hand on the counter. The boy jumped and threw the book to his feet like he was trying to hide the fact that he was reading it. Maybe it was porn or something. He starred at me stunned.

"Is there anyone sane in the building I could talk to?" I spoke to him like I was speaking to a four year old, obviously joking but he didn't even get angry or respond. His face was a little red tho, maybe it was porn.

"nope" a voice chimed.

"gyaaah!" I jumped to the side. A girl around my age was sitting on the floor with a pig. I questioned how I missed her.

"I'm Mabel!" the girl said, pointing at her sweater which in fact had her name stitched on it. I made a peace sign with my fingers, as that had become a habit of mine to say hello that way.

"can you help me, Mabel?" I asked, kneeling on the floor Infront of her. She smiled wide and her smile was filled with braces. She was very pretty though, if you'd like the innocent type. Me on the other hand, I was dressed in torn skinny jeans and a torn black dress overtop with a spider skeleton print on it.

"Sure! And excuse my brother" she stood up and let her pig run off. "he is shy with cool girls". I blushed, as most didn't refer to me as cool.

"I'm (y/n). Can you show me where the diner is... Any diner- hopefully close by" I added, brushing my hand against my bag's hem.

"Dippingsauce!" she shouted at the boy, leaning over the counter and slapping the back of his head. The boy fell off the chair and ran around and in front of the counter, snapping into it.

"how can I help you, I'm mystery shack, welcome to dipper- err I'm dipper and ... Yeah..." he spoke so fast but I still laughed and stuck out my hand.

"I'm (y/n). Can you two help me or not" I replied. The boy named dipper wiped his hand on his vest before shaking my hand firmly, but I could still feel the sweat.

"yeah-sure-yeah" dipper said quickly. He nodded his head quickly. I crossed my arms.

"I'm starving and I'm supposed to go to a diner- I'll buy you two something if you can take me there" I pulled out a twenty, waving it in one hand.

The two took me to a diner maybe five minutes away. They borrowed the store's golf Cart. Mabel and dipper had explained their situation to me without me even asking. They told me about their uncle stan, soos, and a bit about gravity falls. I also found out they were twins and were also 17. The diner was pretty much empty of customers except for a ginger girl sitting across from a goth looking boy, and an old man at the other end of the small building. A lady with only one eye open was baking something in the back, the smell of apple pie filled the diner. Mabel took my elbow in her hand and led me up to the counter.

"three apple pies!" Mabel had somehow pulled the twenty from my fingers.

"well hello kids!" the lady's funny voice chimed, bringing the fresh pie to the counter. She squatted at the flies that landed on it as it hit the counter. "what's happening with your uncle?" she politely said, slicing the pie. It smelt delicious and looked it too.

"still running the shop" dipper replied, reaching for two plates. The waitress handed Mabel the change of five dollars and slid it in my pocket.

"ah, well I'll be sure to stop by some time" she smiled widely at dipper. I couldn't help but stare at her closed eye. She wasn't too skilled in makeup either, and I wear pretty heavy eyeliner.

We headed for the booth behind the ginger girl and goth guy. I noticed dipper stiffen and his hands shake as we got closer- so I took the plates from him, trying to produce an understanding smile that he returned with a thank you smile.

"Dipper! Mabel! Who's that?" the orange haired girl chimed, as she grabbed dipper's hand and pulled him beside her in the booth. I looked over at Mabel but she was just smiling widely as usual. The orange haired girl looked like a lumberjack and was very pretty though. A natural pretty too.

"uh- that-that-that is (y/n) " dipper stuttered, gesturing at me. The goth boy glared at me before his expression softened moments later. He wasn't too attractive. Tall, slim, black hoodie, and greasy black hair. I wondered why such a pretty girl would hang out with him, but than again this was Canada. In Canada, people with completely different personalities can become friends.

"hey (y/n), sit down" she waved her hand down in a weird way and leaned back. She reminded me of the druggies at my old school, she talked like one anyways. Very "go with the flow" type.

I sat next to the goth boy, as Mabel stole the seat beside dipper and the ginger.

"I'm Wendy" she introduced herself, nodding at me the way a druggy would... Yeah.. I think she might be on something. Than again, it seemed like everyone here was on something.

"(y/n)" you said again, just because you didn't know what to say.

"what brings you to gravity falls" the gothic boy muttered. His voice was deep and rough and I could smell his rancid breath despite sitting at the edge of the booth's seat as far from him as I could but still being polite.

"my uncle is an artist, and he's supposed to be teaching me this summer." I replied casually and simply. I used to have a habit of telling people my life story when I was younger, but grew out of it when I got older.

" wow! Didn't know gravity falls had one of those!" Mabel chimed, pie spilling from her lips. "where's he live?"

"on a beach, I don't think there is a street name. He lives in a beached boat?" I suggested, trying to see if they understood where I was talking about.

"geez, that place? Your uncle is one scary dude!"wendy said, laughing. Mabel and dipper seemed to exchange looks at one another.

"scary?" I asked, looking at dipper.

"a lot of people go missing when they walk in the woods near your uncles house" Dipper explained.

"yeah!" Wendy started laughing. "I remember this one time-"

"isn't that Ben?" The goth boy muttered, pointing at the window he sat next to. He was right. Just outside the window waiting at the edge of the forest was Ben dressed in black jeans and a silk black button up with a long black trench coat Like his dad. He was glaring straight at me and I felt my back sink into the chair, scared. Scared? Was I scared of my cousin?

"I guess I should go" I said, slowly pulling myself up from the booth. I guess my voice must have given off a frightening vibe because suddenly Dipper was sliding out of the booth too- his sister than taking his seat.

"where you goin dipper?" Mabel tilted her head to the side. Wendy had continued with her story, telling it to the gothic boy who also wasn't paying attention, but rather starred out the window.

"meet you back at the house, Mabel" Dipper replied, pulling on his blue baseball hat.

"Kay" she shoveled my pie into her mouth. I realized that I never got to eat even a bite. I didn't eat much usually anyways. After a year of high school I realized that being thin was ideal and stopped eating big meals.

Dipper walked me out of the diner, and off the porch. Ben kept his glare on my at first but it changed to dipper after seconds.

"umm, thanks for helping me today, dipper" I said again, looking at the ground. I felt his pointing finger lift my chin and he playfully punched my shoulder with a nervous laugh as if we had been friend's for a while now.

"you should come by the mystery shack tomorrow too, (y/n)." he said this with an honest expression, which lifted my spirits quite high.

"thanks" I smiled at him before leaving with my cousin. As I was leaving, I glanced back at the window and the goth boy had his hand against the window pane and looked at me wide eyed like he himself was scared. Like he knew something.


	2. Chapter 2 red paint

It was dark by the time Ben and I got home. He had led me home by grabbing my arm and pulling me around but I don't think he noticed he had my hand until we got back to the house, because he threw it back at me like he was disgusted by my touch.

Uncle Lou made me sleep in a sleeping bag on the leather couch.

When I woke up, I got dressed into something more comfortable. I pulled my hair back Into a bun with a skull hand hair band and dressed in black skinny jeans with a KISS t-shirt. My favorite artist from the band was on the front, it was actually a signed shirt but I liked wearing it more than looking at it. The signature was faded. I had gotten dressed early in the morning before my uncle, or so I thought. Apparently he was awake all night and slept during the day. He had left a letter for me on my pillow with a twenty taped to it. I kept it in my pant pocket And checked the very small mirror in the entry hallway. It was the only mirror oddly enough in the whole house, and was the size of my hand.

I tried my best to sneak out quietly. In the letter uncle wrote me, he specifically told me about how I was to take the twenty and entertain myself all day.

I began my climb down the boat's latter but slipped halfway down the latter- landing with a thump on my back. It took me only moments to recover from the blow but I sat up to look around, embarrassed. Atleast nobody saw that. My back was coated in wet sand- yuck.

I pulled myself up using the bottom railing and recoiled in disgust as my hand touched something sticky and wet. It was a crimson red, like blood but it could easily be paint. I brushed it on my black jeans and walked over to the shallow water a few meters out from the boat to wash the stain from my hands that the paint had left.

"(y/n)" I heard a rough voice hiss. I spun to look, hands held Infront of me in defense.

The goth boy from the diner. He was sort of half running half crouching his way over- he pushed me against the edge of the boat as the sound of boots walking around up top echoed through the small beach. We stood there in silence as we heard the door open and close, than the boy grabbed my hand and pulled me off into the forest. I wanted to ask him what the heck he was doing- but this was kinda interesting, and not many interesting things happen to me. I felt my clothes clinging to my skin and looked down. A sound of annoyance was produced from my mouth as I saw that I had leaned in the paint. When the boy had pushed me against the boat, I guess there was more crimson paint. What was uncle Lou doing with so much paint.

"wait a sec- what's happening?" I demanded, trying to slow our fast paced walk. He sort of ignored me until ten minutes into running the opposite direction of the mystery shack, it led to what I guessed was town centre. A big statue sat in the middle of it. The boy let go of my hand and kept looking around until he glanced at me for a second.

"Are you bleeding?!" he suddenly shouted at me. My eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. He spoke like he was an overprotective brother. Annoying!

"I'm pretty sure it's paint, dude" I replied flatly, examining it myself. "You pushed me into it" I added, separating the wet cloth from my stomach and attempting to air dry it. I watched him pull off his zip up hoodie, revealing a band t shirt with the words Robbie V and the tombstones. He was on it too. I found it lame that he was wearing his own band's t-shirt but it was cool that he had a band in general. Robbie was an odd name. Robbie tossed his bleeding heart sweater at me.

"oh, I-I don't need this- I'm going to ruin it if I put it on" I replied, trying to hand it back to him. He shook his head.

"you shouldn't walk around wearing blood! our local police are stupid but not that stupid" Robbie replied, forcefully helping me put it on. It fit huge on me, but didn't look awful on me surprisingly as far as I could tell. I wasn't embarrassed that I was wearing a big black hoodie, no- in fact I love big hoodies. I was embarrassed because it made Robbie and I look like a couple! I frowned and slid my hands into the hoodie's pockets as I watched him frantically look around. A felt two gum wrappers and either a box of cigarettes or a box of mints. It was tin and I could feel an indent where a skull was carved in on the case.

If I were back home I would have already told off anyone who dragged me off like this, but Again, i was curious. It felt like the games I used to play as a child with friends, where we would take some daydream way too seriously and create a game around it.

"Robbie?" I tried to get his attention. After all, I was planning to go see Dipper as soon as possible. "I'm thankful and all but-" he put his finger to my lip and I glared. I HATE when people do that to me!

"shh- stay here" he pointed at the bench on the side of the statue and than just ran off. I thought about following him but I don't think that will clear anything up anyways. The bench was wet from the morning mist that gravity falls seemed to always produce in the morning. Wait, where are the falls? Is there actual water falls in gravity falls or is it just a name? I decided I'd better ask Dipper when I get to the shack later.

Robbie's sweater didn't smell like smoke surprisingly. It actually smelt like B.O and candy-No, it was more like union and candy. Old lady candies. I pulled my legs up on the bench and began drumming my fingers against my knees.

"over here" Robbie's voice was higher pitch like he was nervous. He came around the corner with a tall buff brown haired man. He was very very handsome, but I knew a thirty year old anywhere and I wasn't allowed to date over 22.

Robbie pulled me to my feet by my elbows and unzipped the sweater, still holding a tight grip on my elbow.

"see? I told you!" he said excitedly to the older man. I guess I was either stunned so much by the older man's handsomeness or just so weirded out that I didn't bother speaking. The older one leant forward and examined the shirt, touching the red stained bottom hem. The red came off on his fingers and I noticed the paint seemed to dry brown.

"your right. Blood" the man sounded so upset and worried, like he just lost all hope in seconds. Meanwhile- the word "blood" just seemed to kick in.

"BLOOD!?" I shouted. Robbie slapped his hands over my mouth so hard that I'm sure it went red.

"shut up, (y/n)" he hissed, zipping up the hoodie for me. My face cringed in disgust. I WAS WEARING BLOOD. "Isnt it obvious?" he said in an annoyed tone. I pulled his hand off my mouth to reply with an obvious "no!" exclaimed rather loudly.

"where were you when you got this blood on you" the tall man asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and spoke to me like a child. How irritating.

"tell me what the heck is going on first" I replied, brushing his hand off my shoulder. Gosh he was handsome, why did I do that?

After a very silent two minutes followed by Robbie and him exchanging looks, the man said "Not here, lets talk this over somewhere quiet".

**((Author note: any predictions on what will happen? I hope you are enjoying it. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh, yeah? I'll try to add a new chapter everyday and my prediction is this story will only have seven or eight chapters, maybe less. I plan on starting a jackfrostxreader too))**


	3. Chapter 3 Victor VanHelsing

I started to assume that there was only one local diner in all of gravity falls as I was once again brought to the diner I bought food at the day before. This time we sat at the back of the room, In a booth where the leather had been shredded and names written on the wall and table. Robbie's name was written twice on the table and once on the wall beside "Wendy". Wasn't that the name of the ginger girl from yesterday?

There was a weird shape carved into the table as well that I ran my fingertips along. A pyramid with an eyeball. It looked like a five year old's attempt at drawing something scary.

I'll admit though that it looked eerily familiar.

Robbie drummed his fingers impatiently, his eyes Flicking left to right. I learned the name of the older man on my way over. His name was Victor VanHelsing. He had driven Robbie and I to the diner in a black van with huge hockey bags piled In the back. I counted maybe eleven of them. All I could think was 'boy, Gravity Falls sure has a lot of weirdos'.

Victor was buying us coffee. I hope it was coffee anyways. He had left his dirty brown well-used trench coat in the seat Infront of Robbie and I. It had pins and patches from all over the world. So many countries and cities. There was holes here and there in the fabric, clearly made by bullets and knives. The man had rolled up his sleeves before he lifted the drinks off the front counter and headed over. Victor had strong arms that had numerous scratches and scars here and there. One of his scars looked like a bear had scratched a huge chunk of skin out of his arm.

Victor gently put the drinks on the table and dropped into his seat with a thump. He pushed the cup of something brown in my direction and I was sadly let down when I smelt chocolate instead of delicious coffee beans. Victor had pulled his long brown hair back into a ponytail to reveal an even more attractive face. I waited patiently for him to begin explaining who he was and what was happening.

Victor had explained in a hush hush tone for the past hour about vampires. Vampires this and vampires that. If he didn't look like a vampire hunter, I'd of called him crazy. He told me that he had reason to believe that my uncle was a vampire- but I wondered about the son too. Could my cousin be a vampire as well? Better question, why was I alive in a home of vampires?! Did my parents know?! Of course they didn't, I told myself.

"so what are you going to do than?" I asked, playing with a mountain of sugar packets. I had poured all of the sugar out and it was maybe the hight of my thumb.

"kill them of course" Robbie said flatly.

"What?!" my exclamation blew away some of the sugar crystals. "you cant kill my uncle!" I shouted. Robbie pulled my shoulder down and slammed my back into the seat. Thankfully nobody had even heard that.

"There is no choice on this matter, (y/n)" Victor explained. "your uncle could be the one killing the locals of gravity falls!"

"isn't there like- a vampire hunter code involved with this?!" I hissed. "shouldn't you get proof before stabbing a man with a wooden stake?!"

"there is too much of a risk to try to get proof. The 'code' as you so called it was canceled out years ago" Victor replied, turning his teacup upside Down on the table, and placing his spoon on top. It looked very weird that a man looking like- well, himself- doing classy things.

"well what if I get the proof ?" I suggested. The two were silently looking at eachother before a smile grew on victor's face.

"no! No way!" Robbie exclaimed, slapping the table. "you can't just let an unexperienced little girl-"

"I'm seventeen"

"teenager" he replied, eyeing me, " hunt a vampire by herself!"

"are you volunteering yourself, Robert?" Victor smirked. I struggled to hold in my laughter at Robbie's glare.

"not in this lifetime, Vic" Robbie snarled.

"I know someone who might help me" I suggested, crossing my arms after brushing the sugar crystals off the table. The two looked at me with raised eyebrows.

Dipper! Of course if anyone knew anything, it was dipper. I remembered his twin Mabel telling me about how obsessed With the supernatural Dipper was.

Vic dropped Robbie and I off at the Mystery shack and went off to spy on my uncle's house. Dipper was the first sight I saw when I walked in. He was reading the weird handbook again and I questioned his reaction to me walking in. That is- I questioned it until it dawned on me that I was still wearing Robbie's sweater.

"why are you wearing Robbie's sweater?" Dipper slowly closed his book. I looked over to Robbie's direction, he was drooling over Wendy.

"because my shirt is soaked in blood" I said casually unzipping it to reveal the KISS shirt with dried blood. "I can't go home, so do you have a shirt I can borrow?" I added, sliding off the hoodie. His expression was horror instead of disgust and maybe a pinch of disturbance.

"y-yeah" he slid off the tall stool he sat at behind the counter and reached for a box sitting on the floor behind him.

"thanks"

"if you don't mind me asking-" Dipper began, lifting the box onto the counter. "- why are you covered in blood?" he pulled a pocket knife from his cargo shorts pocket and began to slice the tape holding the box shut.

"well" I leaned on the counter, lazily holding my head up with my hands- "that's why I'm here" he stopped and stared at me in horror.

"you're going to kill me!?" his voice cracked, and I straightened up, smiling.

"you're joking right? Why would You think i'd kill you?" I smirked.

"well I don't know, (y/n) .maybe because your covered in blood!" he shouted. Geez, I didn't think he would freak out that much.

"Dipper, she needs your help" Robbie had come up behind me, not really helping the situation. He took his sweater which was now a ball of fabric on the counter.

Dipper gave me a shirt like the one worker at this store had worn with a big question mark and brought me back to his house which was part of the shack. I had left my shirt outside the washroom on hardwood floor in case the blood was still

Wet. The shirt was waaaay too big on me, and I had to tie it at the bottom and roll up the short sleeves.

"check it out, (y/n)!" Mabel's voice rang from behind the door. I pulled it open to reveal Mabel wearing my dried blood covered shirt. She proudly wore it and posed for me. I cracked a smile.

"Mabel, you know that's blood, right?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I know! So cool! And I dont even know who's." she laughed and ran off. Mabel was so simple, childish and cute. I followed her down the stairs and to the kitchen where dipper and Robbie were discussing something under hushed breath. Robbie had his sweater sitting in the sink, and was leaning on the stove.

"so to recap- her uncle is a vampire?" Dipper asked, drumming his fingertips.

"yes"

"and how do you know he is one" Dipper frowned, flipping through pages in the book.

"we don't" I interjected, taking a place at the table. "that's why we need proof before the vampire hunter kills my uncle" I added.

"right- so what do you know about vampires?"

**((author note: see?! I told you I'd try my best to upload everyday. So if u noticed you haven't had many intimate moments with dipper and since it doesn't fit into this short event/story- I'm making a more romantic sequal! Sorry if the story line seems to be moving really fast- but I'm trying to make this whole adventure fit into four orfive days at gravity falls.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampires are burnt by bright light Like the sun. Vampires hate the smell of garlic because their noses are sensitive. Vampires drink blood at night and only go out at night. They usually grow tall because they sleep upside down and it stretches the muscles. Most dress in black. That is what Dipper told us about Vampires. He also explained that if they were vampires, than they would have a cave or something where they would feed. I hadn't explored gravity falls much but Victor had been searching all over and hadnt found a single vampire cave. When Dipper and Victor got together, it was hours before I could get a word in. Their conversation about the paranormal was so intense.

I asked about why they kept me around, and Victor explained that it could be because you are proof that they are human. He said that he had already made himself known by spray painting his logo on telephone poles. In most cases he had done, vampires search for him when he does that. The reasoning behind Uncle Lou inviting me to gravity falls this summer suddenly made a lot more sense.

The question was, what if we did end up killing my uncle and cousin? What would happen to me? Would I be sent home so fast? I didn't want to leave, it was so much more interesting here. Dipper and Mabel were so entertaining.

A plan was set- including the bait. Soos had volunteered to be a distraction in the forest, but i dont think he understands that he is bate. Robbie and dipper would keep a walkietalkie so Dipper and I could get backup if needed. VanHelsing would stay with Robbie in the car.

It had been an hour of searching near the boat. Dipper had asked me many questions about my old school, and my friends. I lied and told him I had many friends. I wasn't a social person, to be honest. I only hung out with weird people who eventually left me.

Dipper told me about his friends back home. He only said he had three and a local abandoned dog near the garbage dump that his friends would take care of after school. He told me about his teachers and his parents and his uncle and his sister.

He and his sister had gone through so many things that a normal person would never even believe. By the end of his stories, I saw dipper in a whole new light. He went from book worm to handsome adventurer like brandon Fraser in The Mommy.

I stopped near a rock on the side of the boat with the shack- which we had already searched. Depression dawned on me.

"Dipper"

"yeah?" he was squinting his eyes and shining his flashlight around the forest bushes and than out on the water.

"you do know that if we find something... I have to leave" I said slowly, looking down at the sand. Dipper went silent before putting a kind hand on my elbow.

"you... Don't have to" he suggested. "you can stay with Mabel, grunkle Stan and I." Dipper added. He let his hand drop off my elbow.

"thanks but-" I regret idiotically sitting down on the rock at that moment, because as soon as I sat down, the ground beneath Dipper and I began to rumble. Sand vibrated and bounced and a hole in the sand started forming. A whirlpool of sand growing bigger and bigger! A deafening rumbling sound filled the beach. I scurried to dipper and grabbed his hand- trying to pull him away but as I pulled he kept shouting "something has my foot! Something has my foot!" but I clasped my eyes and pulled harder. I kept pulling till my foot slipped on the sand and the last thing I remember is a painful impact on my forehead.

((I'm late on this update aren't I? Baka! Gomen ne! I'd say it was because of school but it's because I'm lazy lol. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short! The story is almost over ! BUT! With the help of a friend I came up with an idea for a Avatar fanfic! ))


	5. Chapter 5

There was a pain in my back. An awful one. Like I fell asleep on rocks with sharp edges. I opened my eyes and couldnt see a thing. My nose itched and was touching some sort of old fabric that smelled like mothballs and iron. In fact, the fabric covered my eyes, which explained my blindness. The smell of wet rocks and blood was circulating where I was. My hands were tied and my mouth was gaged. I'd of been frightened on a normal basis but I had some odd hope that this was a joke. I shuffled my body up a bit- or atleast tried to and than gave up and sank back onto the flat surface.

"(y/n)?! Dipper's voice hissed in glee. I turned my head to the direction of the sound.

"shut up" my uncle's velvet soft voice said. It was a haunting voice. It sounded like he had kicked Dipper in the stomach. Dipper moaned in pain. I felt pressure on the cuffs around my hands as I was lifted up and hung there by my chain above my head.

The blindfold was removed to reveal a horrific scene. The smell of blood was awfully strong. Ghost white dead bodies drained of their blood were thrown around the ground. Just a room of dead corpses. Dipper wasn't hung up like I was but was chained by his feet to the cave wall. It was a cave. I hadn't been in a real cave before, and I didn't like it. His mouth was gaged the way mine was.

"How bothersome you have been" my uncle purred, tossing the cloth that once covered my eyes behind his shoulder. I wriggled my hands- trying to get an idea about how loose they were. They actually were pretty lose, it felt like it was made to hold men. My wrists were really small. "playing scooby doo with your new friends" he added, chuckling.

I couldn't reply, but if I did it wouldn't of been pretty to hear. Dipper had blood dripping from his lips, he was curled in a ball against the wall, his now limp hands were gripping at his stomach. I was right.

He coughed out more blood that stained the cloth before going limp all together.

Louis pulled off the cloth around my mouth. "don't bother running, nobody is going to believe you" Benji's voice explained, as he leaned against the wall. I bit my lip before acting. No plan, no nothing- just pure rage. Dipper was my only friend, and it's my fault that I asked Him to do this. My hands slipped out of the cuffs and I ran forward- only to fly back, stumble, and fall backwards. My back landed on a sharp rock protruding from the ground. I groaned in pain and rolled over. I didn't even feel before that a chain was wrapped around my neck as well. Like a dog collar. I gripped at it and pulled.

"A dog collar for the pet. How ironic" Uncle lou laughed, squatting Infront of me. My hand pulled at the collar. "I don't know how you figured it out" he began, stroking my head with his spider fingers- "but you did and now you can't leave"

"Mom will come for me!" I growled, straining my head away from his touch. He stood up.

"as far as she knows, you don't exist" He laughed a blood curling laugh. So haunting and eerie that even Benji winced. "vampires have this... Ability" Lou said as if it was humorous.

"mind control" I replied, glaring.

"my my- your mother raised a modern day nancy drew" Lou snickered. "you don't exist" he said plainly, crossing his arms.

"so what now!? Kill me?! What about Dipper?! He knows some very powerful people in gravity falls!" I shouted back in anger as he started to walk towards what looks like an exit to the cave.

"Dipper is only here for you" Benji explained. "you will be hunted, not us"

"How does that even make sense?!" I protested, getting ready to stand up.

"because Benji here" he patted Benji's shoulder, "is going to turn you into one of us." his haunting laugh filled the cave again. "I expect both of you home by sunrise" Lou left the cave, his heels echoing off rocks.

Benji came close- he kicked my chest down against the cave wall and bent down- holding my shoulder with an iron grip. My neck was fully exposed. My hands shook as I tried to strain away from him and he used his other hand to hold my neck still.

"so you're not my cousin..." I said, trying to stall. As he had pushed me, I felt something in my pocket. My hand felt for it while the other grabbed his- trying to pull his hand from my neck.

"good work, Sherlock. " he smirked. Benji's lips parted and white fangs flashed. It was glassy like pearls. So pretty and so horrifying at the same time.

"good" I felt the pencil. YES! For once my forgetfulness came in handy! Before I left the shack I had slipped a broken sharp pencil in my pocket- I thought it was cliche but I did it anyways as a joke I was going to show Dipper afterwards. I gripped and pulled it out, keeping it out of his view

"what ?" he backed his face away to look at mine.

"now I don't feel so bad about this" I smirked as I slammed the pencil into his chest. It went right through skin into his heart. The label "mystery shack" that was taped on the pencil was still visible despite how deep it was pushed in.

Benji made a gurgling screaming sort of sound before he shattered like glass and blood oozed from the glass pieces, but not before scratching a gouge of skin off my cheek. He looked like a pile of bloody glass on the cave floor.

I sank down, curling up into a ball. Any scratch or bite of a vampire could turn anyone, but thats not what i was thinking about at the time. My hands shook violently. I KIlLED A GUY! NO! A VAMPIRE! I couldn't even process it. I looked over at Dipper. I think he was unconscious but even if I tried I wouldn't be able to reach him while chained up. My backpack was close enough to grab though.

I crawled over to it, my hands and elbows shaking and i winced in pain as the rocks scratched my knees and tore my jeans. I was so weak and filled with adrenaline at the same time. So scared that Louis would come back.

I pulled it open with shaky hands and my hands slid around papers and a small plastic item. I pulled it out. there in my hand ...was hope. A walkie talkie. I scrambled to turn it on and with a shaky voice I said... "hello..?"

"(y/n)?!"

((ahhhhh, my conclusion is coming up! Im uploading this early because i missed a day. I hope you enjoyed it and please expect more stories to be produced and maybe a sequel to this story!))


	6. Chapter 6 farewell, my GravityFalls

Two broken ribs. Major blood loss, and multiple bruises. Dipper took all of these because of me. He was taken to the hospital right away, carried by Victor. They told the cops that it was an accident on some rocks.

It took Robbie and Victor two hours to find an entrance to the cave, and apparently I was hysterical but I don't remember anything after telling Robbie where I was and where we fell. In fact, I don't recall much of that night. I remember killing Benji, and I remember talking to Louis and crying but nothing else. Everything... Was just a blur. Like a movie I was trying to picture that I saw three nights ago. Details were missing.

I guess I cut my cheek on the way out of the cave on some twigs or something. There was a large gouge of skin that was missing. I had it bandaged up tight.

Louis was still out on the run somewhere in gravity falls. I only stayed one night after the incident and than I left early in the afternoon. I went to visit dipper before I left though.

Dipper was laying in a hospital bed, dazed and drugged and bandaged. He was well enough to reply to things that his sister was gossiping about though, and I guess it was a good enough time to say goodbye than any.

I waited till Mabel left the room to chase some handsome boy with a broken leg in a wheelchair down the hospital hallway. Dude doesn't know what he's getting into, I laughed.

"Dipper..." I closed the door behind me and sat on the stool beside dipper's bed. He turned his head slowly and tried to smile. He only remembered trying to protect me, or that was what Robbie had explained to me. He looked so weak, bandaged up. Yet at the same time, he looked so alive and awake too. Filled with energy!

"(y/n). You're fine!" he smiled with a relieved laugh. I hadn't spoken to him until this point.

"yeah... But you're not" I replied, putting a hand on his hand. "I am so so sorry, Dipper... I shouldn't have even asked you to do this" I added, avoiding eye contact. He rotated his hand just enough so he could hold my hand.

"better to have taken me with you than gone by yourself" he smirked. Gosh I was going to miss that smile of his. He was such a dork but it was so cute.

"...listen Dipper... My bus comes in twenty minutes so I'm going to make this fast" I pulled my hand away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"wait- you're leaving?!" Dipper sat up and winced in pain.

"I have to go back home! But here-" I reached into my bag and pulled out a scrap of paper that was stored inside an envelope.

Inside that envelope, was my address and phone number and email. I really wanted to get in contact with him sooner or later.

"this is so you and I can get in touch... Maybe I can come over next summer for a visit"

Dipper questioned me a bit more, begging for me to stay atleast a week, but I had to go. I had to see if mom really did forget about me. And I needed to protect my family from Louis.

Victor was the one to send me off that afternoon. He gave me his contact info and I gave him mine.

The ride home was really quiet and I slept through it all. Thankfully, the bus was only me and the bus driver.

"Excuse me miss?" I felt a shove at my shoulder and shot up, wide eyed. The lady bus driver was standing over me with a large fake smile. I nodded and stood up.

"thank you..." my groggy voice produced the slurred words.

Something was different about the lady bus driver. It took me a while to realize how ugly she was. The lady had red and blue lines all over her body like it was drawn by marker, only it moved around. I only stared as I climbed out to leave and than winced as something that felt like glass pierced my bottom lip. I covered my mouth and ran off the bus, and into the bus station washroom.

The washroom had no clean toilets, and the floor was littered with old chip bags and pop cans and toilet paper. The mirror had spider webs across it and mud as well. I used a paper towel from the dispenser to wipe a spot clean on the mirror. I looked pretty cruddy. My hair had sticks in it still and dried blood was hidden in my hair line but was still very visible. My face was bruised here and there. The sound of the bus leaving echoed through the washroom.

I leaned forward and opened my mouth to look for the glass piece. There, just above two of my teeth, were two long sharp pearly teeth dripping with blood from my lip.

((the sequel won't come for a while because... I have to plan it out lol. I hope u enjoyed reading my short fanfiction and I hope you read my other ones when I write them. Please write a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. I'd love some advice to improve my writing skills))


End file.
